Organizations often implement learning systems to assist their employees with building proficiencies in skill areas. Learning systems may provide employees with guidance on formal learning activities relevant to building a proficiency in a skill area, such as lists of training courses or other training activities. However, formal learning may be one of many methods for building proficiencies in skill areas. Employees may also build proficiencies in skill areas through informal learning activities, such as job experience, methodologies and collaboration. Guidance on informal learning activities relevant to a skill area may not be included in the learning systems, and/or may not be available at all. Thus, it may be difficult for an organization to provide consistent, quality direction to their employees to build proficiencies in skill areas relevant to the organization's business model. Likewise, it may be difficult for employees to determine how to build proficiencies in skill areas relevant to the organization's business model.